Sailormoon/Fushigi Yuugi crossover
by Goddess-of-Light
Summary: Princess Serenity just can't get a break. She has to get married, take over the Moon Kingdom, and to make matters worse....she is 'mysteriously' transported to the Fushigi Yuugi world. Damn...and I thought i was having a bad day. Chapter 3 is up Aug.19.02
1. Life on the Moon, as normal as it can ge...

Sailormoon and Fushigi Yuugi

crossover

By: Goddess of Light

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I dont own any of these wonderful animes! I only own the plot....only...own the plot.....*cries* Wahahhhhhhhhhhhhh Why cant I own them all??!!! *Goddess of Darkness seeps in* "Dont mind that little weak GoL. She wants everything but she can't have em. That's why she's so upset. Please lawyers, take your seats, pop some poppacorn. And relax and enjoy the show. Err..fic" *Goddess of Darkness fades out dragging Goddess of Light along with her*

Notes: Well here we go ppl. This is gonna be different to other Sailormoon / Fushigi Yuugi fics out there. Hopefully. 

Serenity/Usagi(her nickname): 17 almost 18

The Inner senshi/princesses: More or less the same age as Serenity

The Outer senshi/princesses: 19 (exception to Setsuna who is ageless and Hotaru who is 16) 

Prince Endymion: Uhh...25

Hotohori(ahhhh KAWAII!!!!): 18

Tamahome/ Tasuki: 17

Chichiri: 26

Mitsutake(sp?):32

Ages for the 'evil' ppl will come later in the fic. Well please remember to fasten your seatbelt and hold onto the armrest. Hehe...oops. Read and review people! Domo!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Queen Selenity smiled gently at her daughter's antics. She has just given permission to go on a picnic outside the palace grounds with the inner princesses. Smiling gently Queen Selenity quickly turned to the issues at hand. 

__

Serenity will be of age soon and must go through the Lunarian Right of Passage to be the next successor of the White Moon Kingdom. But she must also have a husband. Thought Selenity_. _

Going down the long, long list of possible suitors she spotted Prince Endymion of Earth. 

__

Hmm, he's not a bad choice. He does seem to be a very polite and handsome young man. But there is that problem with the evil forces rising on Earth. It is rumoured that Queen Metallica created an army to go against the Silver Alliance! I know! I'll throw a ball for the possible suitors, then Serenity could see and choose herself without any pressure. Resolved Selenity. 

With that wonderful solution she made it so by giving orders for the ball which would take place next week. Turning back to the list she continued to look for possible suitors.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Servants turning to see their beloved princess running at top speed bubbling with joy to her Royal Chamber. Returning to work a couple of servants had a conversation of their own.

"Ah, it is so much better to see our little princess up and about again!" said the servant wiping the table.

"Yes, she was so depressed about having to pass the Right of Passage to succeed the throne, but to also have to think about choosing a husband! Oh my! Too much to deal with I say!" replied the servant going back to washing the floor. 

~*~*~*~*~

"Yeah, he's sooo cute!" exclaimed Crown Princess of Venus.

"Ouu...what about this guy?" suggested Crown Princess of Jupiter.

"Who him? Mr. Spoiled Rotten?" said Crown Princess of Mars. Princess Rei pretends to imitate the guy. 

"You know back in my castle. My parents let me do whatever I want. I also get whatever I want WHEN I want it. Oh do be careful with that dresser! It happens to be my favourite and I don't want it to become damaged!" mocked Rei. The girl giggled uncontrollable at Rei's skit.

"Ok fine, what about this guy? He seems nice enough" said Princess Makoto

"Don't! He's the most clueless guy I have ever met! I tried once teaching him some simple algebra equations and the whole time he was staring at me. Saying 'What beautiful eyes I have'. Honestly!" scolded Crown Princess of Mercury. Giggling the door suddenly opens with a sober looking Serenity.

"Hey we were just going through the incredibly long list of possible suitors for you!" explained Princess Venus.

"Usagi-chan? What's wrong?" questioned Ami by her side. The other girls became alert and made room for her on the bed.

"M...mother....won't....*sniff*...won't...." said Serenity trailing off.

"What's wrong? You know you can always tell us." chirped Minako. 

"She...said...that...we...*sniff*...can.... GO ON THE PICNIC TOMORROW!" exclaimed Serenity laughing at the surprised faces of her friends.

"Why you! Get her!" yelled Minako grabbing a pillow.

"Ouu...tricking us like that! Teach ya a lesson!" said Makoto tickling Serenity. Ami and Rei joined in tickling Serenity. Their giggling could be heard even down in the throne room.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Queen Selenity sighed as she heard the giggles the girls were making. _Girls will be girls, I guess. It wasn't too long ago that I saw like that also._ Thought Queen Selenity.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Princess Serenity woke up to the sounds of pounding on her door.

"Five more minutes Luna!" yelled the sleepy princess.

"Usagi-chan! Get your butt outta bed right now!" yelled Rei.

"Huh? Usagi-chan?" said Serenity groggily. _Only my friends call me that....Uh oh....that was Rei. _

"Ahh! I'll be out in a few guys!!" exclaimed Serenity rushing to change her clothes and do her hair. Ten minutes later out came the 'little' princess all ready for a day of fun!

"Geez, took ya long enough! Let's go Usa-chan!" scolded Rei walking.

"Mako-chan what did you bring today?" inquired a curious bunny.

"Lots of stuff, don't you worry!" said Makoto smiling and patting the big picnic basket.

"Yatta!!!" yelled Serenity doing what her nickname meant....bouncing around. Giggling the girls made their way to the pastures outside the palace walls.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Mmm, this looks like a great spot!" judged Ami

"Yeah under the tree with the wind gently blowing and the lake down the hill. This is the ultimate romantic date setting!" squealed Minako.

"You're so right Minako-chan! Hey let's take a ride on the boats after! Sound good?" asked Makoto.

"Yeah! Now let's dig in!" said Usagi already chowing down. 

"Woah slow down girl! You're going to choke at this rate!" exclaimed Rei.

"Can't....help....it....so.....good!" said Usagi with food in her mouth. After a few minutes she finally slowed down. Seems like the manners were finally started to kick in.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one! Ready or not here I come!" shouted Serenity.

Serenity turned around and saw something orange flash by. Serenity followed it behind the tree and "HOME FREE!" yelled Minako.

"Hey that's cheating! You stayed near home base!" whined Serenity.

"Hey, hey. Who forgot to include that in the rules Usagi-chan!" replied Minako smartly.

"Oh yeah." said Serenity sheeply.

"Hey gimmie a clue?" begged Serenity.

"Hmm..try near the lake ok? I'm gonna take a nap now. Ciao!" said Minako yawning.

"Thanks!" yelled Serenity running off. Looking behind she thought she saw a white glimmering light. Rubbing her eyes it was gone. _Nah, must have been dreaming. _She thought and continued her decent to the lake

~*~*~*~*~*~

The blue haired girl saw the curious little bunny coming towards where she was hiding. Picking up a rock the blue haired girl threw it at the tree left of her. Serenity using her common sense she followed the sound. 

"Ami I hear you! I'm gonna get you!" said Serenity loudly. Ami using this distraction decided to make a break for home free. Jumping out of the ditch she was in, Ami sprinted towards home free. Serenity hearing footsteps turned and saw Ami dashing towards freedom. Usagi quickly turned on her heels after the Princess of Mercury.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Wah! I was sooo close too!" exclaimed Serenity.

"Usagi-chan I think you would have caught me if you didn't trip" said Ami.

"Better luck next time Usa-chan" said Makoto

"Ahh...got tired of waiting for you so I went back myself" explained Rei.

"Gomen Rei-chan. I was tired" apologized Serenity looking at the ground. 

"So what did you trip on anyways?" inquired Minako.

"I didn't trip on anything" explained Serenity

.....Silence.....

"I was distracted" continued Serenity

.....Silence.....

"By a blue glimmering light" said Serenity arm reaching forward as if she could see it and wanting to touch it.

.....Silence..... 

"Maybe we should head back now" suggested Ami.

"Yeah it's getting dark" said Rei

"Yup we havta be ready by dinner remember?" said Makoto

"Yeah I heard that your mom's gonna announce something important" said Minako

"Hmm wonder what it is?" said Serenity mindlessly. The girls gathered their things and headed back to the palace. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Queen Selenity used a fork to tap against the side of her crystal wine glass to get the attention of everyone.

"As we are gathered here tonight. I have very exciting news for everyone." explained Queen Selenity glancing at Princess Serenity who was looking with curiosity.

"I have decided to hold a ball in honour of my daughter, Princess Serenity who has accepted to go through with the Lunarian Passage of Right. Which will lead her to become the next successor of the White Moon Kingdom." said Queen Selenity proudly. There was a great applause at the wonderful news just told. Only one person did not seem happy with the arrangements, Princess Serenity.

As dinner concluded for the night, many nobles and friends of the family went to congratulate Princess Serenity on her decision of becoming the next Queen of the White Moon Kingdom. It was quite late when princess Serenity arrived at her Royal Chambers.

__

I knew there was something wrong when my mother seemed too cheerful. I just knew that this problem of mine wouldn't go away so easily. She wouldn't let me forget this kind of thing. Never.

Wanting to forget all of it , Serenity threw herself upon her bed and slept.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Well watcha guys think so far? In the next chapter things will pick up! Muahahaha.....just wait and see. Well please you wonderful readers. Do the wonderful thing you do which is called 'Reviewing' and be nice. It is after all my second fic. Oh yes, does ne one know how to spell Mitsutake's name right? I'm sure thats not how you spell it. But if no one corrects me it will stay that way. Hope it won't bother ya then! If u wanna send a email my way its goddess_of_light@hellokitty.com

Soreja! (until next time)

Goddess of Light


	2. The Ball

Sailormoon and Fushigi Yuugi

Crossover

By: Goddess of Light

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Well as most of you know, I do not own Sailormoon neither Fushigi Yuugi. I can finally accept that. *Goddess of Darkness voices her opinion* "Ha! I don't think so!"

Grrr.....well readers just ignore that voice. She doesn't exist ^_^;; So onto the fic!

Notes:

Serenity/Usagi(her nickname): 17 almost 18

The Inner senshi/princesses: More or less the same age as Serenity

The Outer senshi/princesses: 19 (exception to Setsuna who is ageless and Hotaru who is 16) 

Prince Endymion: Uhh...25

Hotohori(ahhhh KAWAII!!!!): 18

Tamahome/ Tasuki: 17

Chichiri: 26

Mitsukake(sp?):32

Nuriko: 18

Yes the Seiryuu seishi will be in there, duh how could i not? ^_^ But let me tell you guys sumthing. This will be a Hotohori and Serenity fic. I wanted to keep it a secret, but since i might get lots of votes, i wanna tell u now. But dont worry later on in the fic there will be chances for you guys to vote for pairings.

To Squirrel: Thank you very much for that compliment!*blush* I hope that you will continue to follow this fic and maybe get others interested in it.=(^.^)=

To Chibi Chibi: I hope that I have answered your question bout the voting's and pairings. Hope that you also will become a follower of my fic too!

To Yujin-chan aka Sasani Fanel: Thank you very much for reviewing! Hope u'll read this chapter and more to come!

To ALL: Thank for reviewing! It makes me soo happy that ppl actually read my fic! GO PEOPLE! ^_^ Also if anyone would like me to email them when the next chapter is out remember to leave ur email ok? OK enough of my babbling enjoy the fic!

~*~*~*~*~*~

_Already a week has gone by. Since today is going to be my last day of freedom, I might as well do something productive. _Resolved Serenity. 

Getting out of bed and doing some quick stretches princess Serenity decided to take a nice cool shower. Turning on the tap water, letting it run for a few minutes while she put her hair under a shower cap she went it. 

__

Ahhh how blissfully wonderful this feels. Thankfully I'll still have this pleasure even after marrying. Thought Serenity smiling.

Lathering some special new body wash that princess Ami had made especially for, Serenity made extra care that she rubbed it over her back and neck.

"Wow this stuff is awesome! And it smells so good too! Just like the Mercurian Blue-bottomed-white-topped flower. Ah, I gotta remember to thank Ami again!" said Serenity through a sigh.

Finishing her shower, Serenity stood in front of her wardrobe trying to decide exactly what she would wear. 

"Should I go as casual? Or princess-like? Ahh I think I want to talk to mom. Better wear the princess dress....just in case." sighed Serenity pulling out that oh-so-recognizable princess dress. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Yes your highness, everything is going as planned. The suitors will arrive shortly after 7:00pm. Then there will be light dancing followed by the introduction of your ladyship and the princess. Then.."

"Excuse me, mother may I have a word with you?" asked Serenity.

"Yes of course. Please come back later will you William?" asked Queen Selenity.

"Of course my Queen" said William as he bowed and left the room. 

"Now, what is it Serenity?" inquired Selenity.

Princess Serenity used all the etiquette she could remember in class and used it to her advantage. 

"Mother, this ball you are throwing. It isn't... for me to choose my future husband is it?" asked Serenity.

Queen Selenity smiled gently at her daughter. _She is growing up so well. I'm so glad that she is being ladylike now. _Thought Selenity.

"Ah, you caught me." said Queen Selenity giggling.

"Then it is" said Serenity looking down.

"My dear daughter. I'm only doing this so you can have a good future. And a ball like this is a great way for you to socialize with the suitors. Then you can make a choice based on what you have seen." explained Selenity.

"I see....Mother, do you believe in love?" asked Serenity looking at her mother with a face devoid of emotions.

Queen Selenity grew uneasy at her daughter's stare. But thought that she was much smarter than she seem. 

"Serenity. I won't lie to you. I loved your father before we were even married. And when I found out that he was one of my possible suitors. I picked him. So yes I do believe in love" said Queen Selenity seriously.

"Then can't I fall in love and choose him as my husband like you did?" said Serenity with tears in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry Usagi. But there isn't any time left. You will turn 18 in a month, and you will be too busy going through the trials of the Passage of Right to fall in love with anyone. I fell in love with your father 2 years before it was my time to ascend to the throne. So you must understand how this position you are putting me in greatly stresses our tradition" said Selenity calmly.

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT TRADITION!" yelled Serenity, tears threatening to fall.

"Don't take that tone with me Princess Serenity. We have followed our ways for centuries and you will be no exception!" said a stern voiced Selenity.

"Then you don't care for me. I'm not going to the ball!" said Serenity silently as she tore out of the room tears falling down her cheeks.

"Serenity! Come back here!" shouted Queen Selenity as she followed the grieving princess.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Queen Selenity was tired. More tired than she had ever been in years. It turned out that Selenity couldn't keep up with her young energetic daughter and retired to her room instead. Deciding to take a nap to get her emotionally and physically ready for the rest of the important last minute plans, she got into bed and slept.

~*~*~*~*~*~

_Run. Faster. Run faster! Got to get away from it all! Got to get away! Can't take it! Why won't mother let me do it my way?! _screamed Serenity in her mind.

"We have followed our ways for centuries and you will be no exception!"

Tripping Princess Serenity fell head long down the hill. Lying still on her back on the grass tears silently pouring out. 

Tired. So tired. The breeze feels really nice. Thought Serenity.

__

Eh? I'm outside the Palace? How did I get here?.........wasn't this the place where me and the girls went on the picnic on Monday?...the girls.....wish they were here now.. thought Serenity beginning to cry more. 

All the princesses have gone back to their planets to prepare for the big ball tomorrow. Picking out what they are going to wear and practicing their etiquette. In case they forget to do something, or what not to do. Curling into a ball Serenity's eyes were far away. Closing her eyes she quickly fell asleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~

(Dream)

Screaming. Terrible screaming. Pain and destruction. That's what Princess Serenity saw. Running away. Stepping over the dead bodies. Blood...everywhere. Serenity looked down at herself. Hands, clothes, face and even hair...stained with blood. Wet sticky blood. 

__

Get off! Get off! No...no more! I'll be sick! screamed Serenity in her head. Looking up, Serenity spotted a stream. Running to it she jumped into the water. Washing furiously, scratching so hard that she drew blood. 

Must get it off...must get it off! Why is there more coming?! Crying, looking up Serenity actually took a glance at where she was. 

"Barren lands. Hardly any trees. Farm houses, there are farm houses. This is a country. So poor. Don't they have a ruler?" said Serenity out loud. 

"We did" said a voice behind. Princess Serenity turned and screamed at the sight she saw. A man in his 40's. Ripped clothes, blood everywhere. His arm had been torn off, incorrectly also. There was some remains of skin and bone. 

"What....what happened to you?!" screamed Serenity

"War, famine, death. Our ruler does not really rule. It...it's really his soldiers" said the man collapsing. Serenity catching the man who was on the verge of death.

"Damn, seishi" said the man shuddering. Serenity knowing what was happening screamed and cried for the man she didn't know. Gently placing the man on the dirt, Serenity offered a prayer to all the deceased. She was half way through the prayer when she was grabbed roughly by the shoulders. Unwillingly turned around she faced the stranger. Serenity gave an involuntary shudder as she saw the cold, ruthless, yet handsome man in blue armour. Suddenly everything turned white.

~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Shivering brought the cold princess to consciousness. Getting up she wrapped her hands around her arms. Her knuckles white with the cold and fear of the dream. Slowly but steadily she made her way back to the palace.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Pacing is what the lady in Princess Serenity's Royal Chambers was doing. 

__

Where could she be?! It's been so long already! She went missing at 11:30 this morning and we've yet to find her, and it's what time now?! The pacing lady glanced at the clock on the wall. _It's 10:00 at night now! Please goddess Selene! Take care of the princess!_

Continuing to pace the door suddenly opened revealing a very ragged and cold Serenity. Upon seeing Serenity, the woman was so relieved but so very angry.

"Princess Serenity! Do you know what time it is?!" raged the woman

"No Luna. It was dark so I went home" replied Serenity 

"Where did you go? We've been looking for you everywhere inside the palace!" yelled Luna.

"Easy. Outside the palace" replied Serenity lightly laughing at her joke.

"Don't give me a smart aleck response!" shouted Luna.

"I was only telling the truth. Now if you excuse me. I have a date with a hot bath" said a cross Princess Serenity. Leaving an opened mouth Luna, Serenity went to take a bath.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Coming out of the bath, Serenity spotted her nightgown on her bed. _Arigato Luna. _Thought Serenity. With that Luna walked in the door. Looking up Serenity put on the nightgown and got into bed. Luna walked straight to her.

"Look Luna. I'm sorry that I was rude to you before but I was in a VERY bad mood. And about me being late. I ran outside after the fight with mother. I didn't know where I was going until I was there. I was so tired that I laid down on the grass. I fell into a deep sleep after that. I didn't wake up until two hours ago. I just needed some time to think also. Sorry to worry you all." said Serenity sadly.

Princess Serenity saw a rare sight today. Luna the physically and emotionally strong woman was crying. Serenity hugged the older lady.

"Your mother just wants what's best for you. Please don't be mad at her for it" said Luna in between sobs. Serenity grimaced, but let the hard look on her face fall.

"I know. I'll be there for the ball" said Serenity less than half-heartedly.

"Thank you" said Luna and she got up and left the room. Princess Serenity intending to sleep laid down on the soft bed.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Ohhh Usagi! Aren't you done drying your hair yet?" cried Minako

"Almost, few more minutes!" said Serenity from the bathroom.

"Hurry up and put on your dress once you're done!" ordered Luna

"Hai.....ah done!" said Serenity stepping out of the bathroom. Walking to the bed Serenity started to put on the dress(with help from her friends of course). 

First the long pale pink dress. Which has no straps. Just armbands of the same pale pink which ended with the long flowing ribbons. (Kind of like Queen Selenity's dress except no armbands and instead of the dress white, it's pale pink) At the top of her dress there is a white band going across. In the middle is a Red Ruby clasped with gold. Over that there is ivory white corset which shows off a lot of curve. Then there is the cloak/cape which is white on the outside and velvet red on the inside. To top it off. There upon Princess Serenity's head is a intricate gold tiara with the moon emblem.

"Wow girl! If looks could kill, all of your suitors would die by just glancing at you!" squealed Princess Minako.

"Heh, you think?" asked Serenity shyly.

"Oh yeah! Let's get that hair done!" said Minako and began to fix up her hair. After a long 30 minutes, Minako was finally done.

"Well what do you think?" asked Minako wiping her brow. Princess Serenity looked into the mirror amazed that her hair looked....well...actually good. There where three mini 'meatballs' on each side of her head and the rest of the hair fell from the 'meatballs' ending in soft golden ringlets.

"Luna we're all done!" yelled Minako.

"Finally! It's almost time for you to be presented. Princess Minako please wait with the other girls. I will get you when it's time to present you" explained Luna rushing Serenity off.

"Thanks a lot Minako-chan!!" cried Serenity as she was swept away by Luna. Smiling, Minako left and went to go find the other girls as she was told.

~*~*~*~*~*~

The guests were all waiting for the arrival of the Queen and Princess. They waited in the grand hall where there were light snacks and drinks. Many of the couples were dancing with their partner to a waltzes. Group of older woman gossiping in the corner, group of older men smoking their cigars. Group of princesses and lady's in the centre talking about which suitors would look good with Princess Serenity.

"Oh look! It's Prince Endymion of Earth!" squealed Princess Elandra of Corus.

"Oh he would look so good with Serenity!" said Lady Deanna of Arcullia dreamily.

"My dear, he would look much better with me" said Princess Sophia of Remus. 

"Hey, isn't Princess Sophia related to the stuck up prince you where making fun of before?" whispered Princess Makoto to Princess Rei.

"Yep, you can so tell that they're related. Same attitude" giggled Rei and Makoto.

"Princess Ami, how lovely to see you and your gorgeous eyes. Please come and dance the night away with me!" exclaimed Prince Leonardo. Princess Ami rolled her eyes and said "Aren't you wanted with the other suitors over there?" pointed Ami.

"Oh dear me, I am. We will have that dance later. I promise" said the prince kissing Ami's hand.

"See I told he was clueless! He doesn't get a hint!" sighed Ami rubbing her temple. The girls giggled at Ami's actions.

"Ami he LIKES you! He's trying to court you. By the way, he's pretty cute eh?" said Princess Minako slyly.

"Yes, uh...I mean" stuttered a crimson Ami. The group laughing at the good natured fun going on. Suddenly the trumpets started playing such formal music, and Sir William stood at the top of the stairs. 

"Ahem, may I introduce Queen Selenity of the White Moon Kingdom" announced Sir William proudly. He was cut off by roaring applause as the Queen entered the room. Regally, proud, head high, such magnificence and grace! Wearing one of her best dresses, white silk with pearls sewn into the fabric. Silver hair was complimented with a blazing golden crown with the moon emblem. Her dress reaching the floor, walking with ease she went and sat down on her royal throne. The audience was in awe in her presence.

"Introducing her daughter Princess Serenity, next successor of the White Moon Kingdom!" stated Sir William proudly. The audience went silent as a figure came out of the shadows. First the pale pink dress could be seen, then golden curls streaked with silver. Then into the light her whole body could be seen. Everyone was so astonished at the gorgeous sight the Princess made. Gracefully making her way down the steps, the crowd stepped aside to let the next successor through. Men, woman, children, rivals and friends alike could not believe the sight. Reaching the throne she sat down with ease. Queen Selenity smiling with so much pride as one mother can give to her child. Serenity smiled back and glanced around the room. Suddenly there was a thunderous applause and a lot cat calls from the most courageous suitors. Standing up Queen Selenity managed to quiet down the guests.

"Tonight is a special occasion. The mark of a new successor had been witnessed by all of you. Her crescent moon glowing more brightly than ever. She is ready for the Passage of Right. Even her hair is starting to show some silver in it" announced Queen Selenity. With this the lots of people strained their eyes to see the sliver in Serenity's hair. 

__

Do they have to stare at me? I feel like a fish in a fish tank. Eugh gross, why are all the men looking so ravenous. Like wild animals....... that's why I don't want to get married. They only want me for my looks. Ecchi, hentai, bakayarou....sigh...that won't do anything against them though. I can only choose the best one. Sighed Serenity and listened to her mother babble.

Finally her mother was finished speaking and it was time to dance. 

Yippy, now I get to dance with all of my suitors. God this is going to take so long. Thought Serenity as she saw the line. 

After dancing with 15 people in a row she was starting to get dizzy. She excused herself to take a rest. Going on onto the balcony she breathed in the cool fresh air.

"Usagi-chan?" called Princess Makoto

"Hi Makoto-chan" said Serenity

"Is there something wrong?" asked a concerned Makoto

"No, just a bit dizzy. So I thought I'd get some fresh air" replied Serenity

"Usagi you know what I mean. I saw your face during the whole ceremony. And while you were dancing with the suitors, I know that face you used. You were totally revolted by all of them....except one" stated Makoto. Serenity gave her a face that said go-on-with-it.

"Now what was his name? Oh yeah, Prince Endymion of Earth. You seem to be at ease with him" said Makoto.

__

Well, it was only because he was the only one looking in my eyes and not at my breasts. But I guess he's not bad. He was really polite Thought Serenity with a smile.

"Ah ha, here he comes. That's my que to go" said Makoto with a wink.

"Ah Mako-chan wait" said Serenity turning to get her but was stopped by a glimmering green light. Serenity surprised but unafraid put out a hand to touch it.

"Princess! Get away from it!" yelled a voice. Serenity's view of the glimmering green light was replaced with a blue cape. Prince Endymion of Earth took out his sword and swung it at the light. The light was not fazed and it simply went out after a few tense seconds. Endymion lowered his sword and turned around to face the princess in 'distress'.

"Are you alright Princess? Did that light hurt you?" said the prince checking the princess.

"No, I just wanted to touch it" said Serenity

"It might have hurt you!" exclaimed Endymion

"No, it wouldn't have" said Serenity silently. Endymion unsure of what to do pulled the princess into a hug. Serenity although surprised at the action did not pull away.

There was one person who saw them hug and smiled to herself.

~*~*~*~*~*~

At the end of the night there was a closing ceremony which then Princess Serenity will announce her husband to be if they accept. Instead, Queen Selenity stood up and got the attention of everyone.

"Now this is the moment all of you suitors have been waiting for. Serenity's choice" said Selenity gravely. At those words Serenity had a complete look of shock on her face. Queen Selenity went on, without noticing the look on Serenity's face.

"Princess Serenity has thought long and hard on this. Please do not be upset if it not you" continued Selenity. This time Selenity did glance down at her daughter. Her face held rage inside. But Queen Selenity gave her one look that she had never given her daughter before. And it meant do-not-argue-with-me-we-will-talk-later. Serenity completely surprised at her mother, she actually looked away and did not argue. Instead she dug her nails into the armrest and braced herself for the blow that was coming.

"Serenity's husband will be, if he chooses to accept, Prince Endymion of Earth!" declared Queen Selenity. The crowd when wild with applause. Queen Selenity glanced down at Serenity and was shocked at how she was reacting. 

_No, it can't be! HOW DARE SHE MAKE THAT DECISION BY HERSELF?! I don't even like him! NO I WILL NOT MARRY HIM! How could mother do this to me? She has always been fair. This is NOT FAIR! I can't....I CAN'T DEAL WITH THIS NOW! I, I need to get away, get away. Even if it is for awhile, I feel sick. Can't handle it. Must get out of here. _Thought Serenity sickly. During all the time Serenity was thinking Queen Selenity concluded the ceremony. 

"Serenity we must talk now, follow me" stated Queen Selenity calmly leaving the room. Serenity determined to stop the marriage she followed her mother to one of the back entrances. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

The inner princesses witnessed the obvious scene between mother and daughter, they were concerned for Usagi. Following them silently as they wanted to eavesdrop on the two, they hid behind the curtains that was separating them. As soon as they got there the fight had already begun.

"What gave you the permission to choose my husband without my consent?!" yelled Princess Serenity.

"I am your mother, and that gives me the right! This is for your future, I only want what's best for you" retorted Queen Selenity.

"What's best for me?!" roared Serenity as she continued "You only want what's best for the kingdom! Since when have you turned into a heartless person?!"

"How dare you say that to your mother! All my intentions were based on your actions!" shouted Selenity.

"Explain!" growled Serenity.

"Yesterday, when we had the fight. You were out of control, you were not thinking straight. It seems you need someone to control your emotions, for the benefit of the kingdom I could not have such a wild person in charge. And so I picked out the best man for the job!" explained Selenity shuddering.

"So you want to put the rest of my life under surveillance with that creep!" screamed Serenity. And at that precise moment they noticed Prince Endymion of Earth standing in front of them. Princess Serenity looked away, un-wanting to show she was crying. Queen Selenity recovered first and spoke.

"Prince Endymion, how long have you been there?" asked Queen Selenity.

"Long enough to hear everything" said Endymion. Princess Serenity turned around.

"Then you know that I do not want this marriage to take place. After seeing this side of me, you wouldn't want to either do you?" said Serenity with hope.

"Oh no, I was chosen and I have accepted" said Endymion closing his hand on her wrist. Then he whispered into her ear so she could only hear.

"That way when I break you. It will be much more fun" said Prince Endymion of Earth gleefully. Princess Serenity did not take that statement nicely and she retorted with a sharp smack to the face. Breaking out of his hold she walked away holding her head up high and her fists clenched. 

"Serenity get back here and apologise to Prince Endymion!" scolded Queen Selenity. Princess Serenity taking no heed to what her mother said she kept walking. The girls seeing Serenity coming they tried to get away except in the tangle Rei was pushed in front of Serenity. Serenity did not know what hit her, except all she remembered before blacking out was that she walked right into a bright glimmering red light.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Everyone in that hallway stood frozen even after they'd seen what happened. Queen Selenity snapping out of the trance walked to where Princess Serenity last stood.

"Where, where did Serenity go? What was that red light? Rei did you do something?" Queen Selenity kept on babbling. Princess Rei was stunned.

_Did I do something? That red light? What was that? Where did it come from? It, felt...familiar. I did something to Usagi. How could I do that? What happened?! _Thought Rei. She was beginning to blame herself, her face held a look of horror and she clutched her arms. She started to cry, then moan about what she just did. The other girls could not believe what had just happened. Princess Ami stepped forward and took control of the situation. 

"Queen Selenity please calm down, we will find Usagi. Go rest in your chambers, we will have a report sent to you as soon as possible. Rei, look at me" said Ami sternly. Rei didn't listen and Ami slapped her across her right cheek. Rei snapped out of her trance with a look of sadness.

"Rei you did not do anything. You were not in your senshi form so you couldn't have. Stop blaming yourself. If you really want to get Usagi back, snap out of it and help us in the search" said Ami calmly. Rei nodded and stood back. Ami seeing that Queen Selenity had not left she ordered Prince Endymion to take her to her chambers.He complied and took her away. Ami then turned to the other girls.

"Makoto call the Outers and tell them the situation and report back here when you get them" commanded Ami.

"Right!" said Makoto and she dashed off but not without looking back with tears in her eyes.

"Minako call the guards and get a search party started" said Ami.

"H..hai!" Squeaked Minako running off.

"Rei come with me, we will perform some tests and I will get to the bottom of this!" said Ami angrily. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Wow was this chapter long er wut?! Hmm... what a predicament they are in! What happened with Serenity? Is she safe? Well that all depends on what the author has in mind! Kekeke^_^ 

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Cuz i havta work on my other fic now. Harry, Sakura and the Past. ^_^ Read that too, ish good! Well dont 4get to review!!

GoL 

__


	3. I was strolling in the woods when...

Sailormoon and Fushigi Yuugi

crossover 

By: Goddess of Light

Chapter 3: Meeting with the bandits

Disclaimer: I do not own SM or FY.... too bad, cuz I woulda made Miaka fall in love with Hotohori and Hotohori not love her. Hahaha she needs some pain! *ducks at the flying daggers from the Miaka fans* Hey hey, that's dangerous you know! But remember I said that I didn't own them...soo....oh well... I guess Serenity's gotta do the lovin for him!^_^;;

Remember gang, I only own the plot, so don't steal it! XP

Serenity/Usagi(her nickname): 17 almost 18

The Inner senshi/princesses: More or less the same age as Serenity

The Outer senshi/princesses: 19 (exception to Setsuna who is ageless and Hotaru who is 16) 

Prince Endymion: Uhh...25

Hotohori(KAWAII!!!!): 18

Tamahome/ Tasuki: 17

Chichiri: 26

Mitsukake(sp?):32

Nuriko: 18

So guys what d'ya think about this being a Hotohori and Serenity fic? I have great ideas for the story, it will follow the FY story line. EXCEPT it will END MUCH MUCH different! So I'm not copying! Ahh I talk too much.. please ignore me and read....and review^_^ Ja ne!

Ohhh how could I forget! In the FY story right now, Miaka, Hotohori and Nuriko are in the mountains looking for Tasuki. But they're in the forest after they were attacked by the bandits. Enjoy! ;)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hotohori, Nuriko and Miaka went into the forest to escape the bandits. Just in case their friends come after them. Nuriko was currently spying on Hotohori and Miaka. 

__

Sigh, there they go again. Why can't I be in Miaka's place? I feel so sorry for the Emperor right now. He's fighting a losing battle. Ahh no they're going to kiss, Miaka that's MY HOTOHORI! screamed Nuriko in his head. But his thoughts were interrupted by very loud and feminine scream. First he thought it was Miaka but Hotohori was with her. Searching for the sound Nuriko could not find it.

"What was that scream?" asked a frighten Miaka holding onto Hotohori's sleeve. Hotohori being the protector put Miaka behind himself.

"I don't know. But it's close by" said Hotohori pulling out his sword. Again they heard the piercing scream. 

"It's a girl! She could be in trouble!" said Miaka concerned. A rustling from the bushes behind caught the attention of everyone. The leaves parted to show a very tired and scared blond running for her life.

~*~*~*~*~*~

As she came to, Princess Serenity took a good look around her. She was in some kind of forest. Getting up she brushed off the specks of dirt that was on her dress. She straighten herself up and started walking towards what looked like a dirt road. After walking for 10 minutes she started to get hot. Her dress wasn't helping and her cloak was beginning to annoy her. Looking into the distance she saw some kind of road block. Hoping that there was people there, she could maybe get back home. As she got closer and closer to the road block, she noticed that there was only men, and Serenity's senses started to kick in.

_These men, they don't feel right. They're not evil but they are up to no good. Maybe I should turn back. _Reasoned Serenity in her mind. As she turned to leave she saw that her path was blocked by 3 bandits. Serenity was trying to quickly figure a way out, when the bandit with the sword approached her. 

"Hey, I haven't seen you around here before" said the sword carrying bandit. It was obvious that he was checking her out. He didn't even attempt to hide it. Serenity offended used her cloak to cover her front.

"Hey hey she's quite a find onii-chan. Too bad she's hiding the goods" said the brother to the sword guy. The other guy walked up with the little brother. 

"Excuse me, but could you tell me where is this place?" asked Serenity. The goons looked at her like she was joking.

"You mean you don't know that you're in the Infamous Mt. Lekaku?!" screeched the sword man. Serenity just gave them a clueless look. One of the guys started to smirk for he had a bad idea in mind.

"Hey Miss, why don't we take you on tour of Mt. Lekaku. Then maybe later we could have some fun" said the bandit licking his lips. The other guys seemed to chuckle at this and advanced. Serenity knowing that her life was endangered looked behind her and saw that it was a no way out since the other bandits were coming their way.

__

Oh no. I'm going to be surrounded if I don't do something fast. Think just think. What did Haruka teach you in self-defence? Look for the opponent's weakness. Thought Serenity successfully. Looking around at the goons Serenity easily found a weakness in one of them, and luckily enough if she kicked at the right time she could slip past them and hide in the woods. Serenity pushing her cloak back(as it would only get in her way) shifted to the left side.

"Whoo, look at that. She's got nice breas..." he was not able to continue because at that moment Serenity took in the goons distraction and kicked him hard in the knees. He toppled and Serenity jumped over him and headed straight into the woods.

"Shit she got away! Hey guys come over here and help us get that great piece of woman that just escaped!" shouted the sword man as he ran after the woman with his younger brother and the rest of the gang behind him.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Running away was much easier said that done! She was so tired, she didn't manage to get any sleep after that nightmare. Plus my clothes are wearing me down! That's when she heard voices. Hoping that they were good guys she screamed to get their attention. She was tackled from behind. It was the sword carrying guy. Frustrated Serenity kicked his face in with her heels and got to running again. Serenity praying for a miracle she screamed again, and she heard the voices again. She ran to it.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Running through the bushes she saw a man and a woman. She was about to shout for them for help when she suddenly tripped on a rope. Thanks the merciful gods because she fell forward and the board with the nails totally missed her. After falling she was too tired to get up and fell right asleep without her knowing.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Hotohori and Miaka watched as the blond ran towards them and saw her trip on a rope. Luckily Hotohori saw the bed of nails coming and he held Miaka back. The girl laid there motionless and when Miaka ran towards her one of the bandits appeared and grabbed her.

"Miaka! Nuriko let's.." said Hotohori but stopped as he saw Nuriko fall face forward unconscious. The bandits quickly trapped Hotohori. He knew that there was nothing he could do, so he let his sword fall to the ground.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Waking up, Miaka looked at her surroundings and found Hotohori, Nuriko and the blond asleep. Miaka bounded forward to Hotohori and woke him and Nuriko up. She tried to wake up the blond but she didn't respond.

"Let her sleep Miaka. I think she's exhausted from running away from the bandits" said Hotohori calmly. Miaka taking his advice left her alone. Seconds later the bandits walked into the room. Miaka attacked them by ripping off the bandits shirts(or what she could rip off with her mouth). Koji seeing this decided to take her away, but not before Miaka could have a little chat with them.

"This is a good opportunity for me to find out if one of the Suzaku Seishi are here. Besides, that girl is probably not with them since she was running away from them. We should take her with us. So that means behave until I get back ok?" said Miaka. With both seishi's consent Miaka was dragged away by Koji. The bandits wanting to be served by the two beautiful 'women' they untied them. One bandit tried to wake up sleeping beauty but he was punched in the face, so he gave up and bothered Hotohori.

"You're cute. Serve me some wine!" ordered the man. Hotohori asking for a few seconds he pulled out a compact and powered his face. He turned around by flinging his hair to add to his gorgeous good looks.

"We're on" said Hotohori and he began to serve the bandits. Nuriko dropped his jaw and sweat dropped all while thinking. _He's already into his part! _

~*~*~*~*~*~

Koji stopped in front of a door and knocked on it then started to have a conversation of his own then he let himself in. 

_That's really weird. Why did he just talk to himself? _Thought Miaka.

They entered the room when a fat, drunk, horribly looking man turned and looked Miaka up and down and ok'ed her. Miaka starting to panic, she asked the man if any of his men had a character of their body. Of course since he was drunk he thought she was talking about something else, which led to him to babbling. Finally Miaka got what she was talking about into the fat head of the leader and he said that he would tell her which person it was, but she would have to cooperate. Which led to lots of screaming and attempts to run away.

~*~*~*~*~*~

While serving guests, Hotohori listened to what two drunk bandits were saying.

"Eiken is butt ugly, since he became leader everything went downhill!" said drunk 1.

"Man is that girl in for a BAAADDDD time!" said drunk 2.

Upon hearing this, and a man attached himself to Hotohori claiming he loved him. Hotohori was more than pissed.

"Nuriko!!" yelled the Emperor.

"You got it!" said Nuriko happily as he slammed the bandits into the wall...tables included. He also beat the crap out of the man that was holding onto Hotohori. With all the commotion the blond woke up from her slumber. Hotohori was in front of her reaching out with a hand. Serenity quickly backed away and hid her face.

"Please we won't hurt you. We're going to get you out" said Hotohori. Serenity slowly looked up into the golden eyes of the Emperor and knew she was safe. Hotohori was observing the unique clothing she was wearing. 

_What manner of clothes is this? But they are finely made and very beautiful. She must have some kind of rich background. _Though Hotohori. As she lifted her head, Hotohori's breath caught in his throat. _Her eyes, such magnificent blue gems with a hint of...silver? Her features were sharp yet soft looking. Her golden hair was in an very unusual hairstyle. Wait, her hair has silver in it also! A tiara with the moon of it? Such beauty I have never seen. Very worthy of my presence. Or should I say I in her presence._ Thought Hotohori with amazement on his face. 

"Hotohori-sama! Someone is coming!" yelled Nuriko. Hotohori snapping out of his trance pulled up the blond beauty and waited at the door with his sword ready.

When the door opened Koji only had time to say "What the?!" before a deadly sword appeared at his neck.

"Where is Miaka?!" growled the Emperor. Koji had no choice but to lead them to Eiken's chamber. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

Miaka was barely able to keep her own when suddenly there was a loud smash and part of the wall cracked. Another smash and the wall came down completely. 

"Nuriko! Hotohori!" yelled the girl happily. Hotohori held Miaka with one arm and pointed his sword at Eiken.

"She is Suzaku no Miko. And you have touched her, that deserves death" said Hotohori frightenly. Miaka stopped him because they needed to know who has the character. The leader cowardly yelled out Tasuki. With help from Nuriko that is. Suddenly the room was filled with wind and Miaka was gone.

"Miaka!" yelled Hotohori. She replied back by yelling. They found her by the window with a orange haired guy.

"Genrou!" the leader and Koji shouted with surprise. 

"Hmpt, I see you've gotten married. Well sorry I'm going to take her now" said Genrou smugly. Miaka retorted that they weren't married. But Genrou decided to take her anyways. Hotohori moved to intercept but Genrou summoned wolves. He made his getaway with Miaka and he yelled into the night. 

"Fight me for the leadership!" yelled Genrou and he was gone. 

Eiken, fed up took out a tessen(metal fan) and yelled out

"LEKKA SHIEN!!" there was a wave of fire and the wolves turned into paper. While that was happening Nuriko grabbed the blond and jumped out of the window before they could be burnt. They found Hotohori and went off searching for their priestess. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

In an abandoned house, Genrou dropped Miaka to the floor. Intending to do some 'things'(who knows what) but Miaka fought back. Genrou talked about how he doesn't really like girls, but he didn't noticed until Miaka opened his shirt.

"Hey what the hell do you think you're doing?!" he yelled.

"Hehe, gomen. But I wanted to know if you had a character on your body" explained Miaka. There was a knock on the door.

"Excuse me"

"Who is it?"

"It's Genrou's best buddy Koji"

"Oh really come in"

"Thank you"

And Koji came in, then there was a happy bandit dance for the reunion. Koji retold the story of how that baka Eiken became in charge. This greatly angered Genrou and surprisingly Miaka also. She vowed that she would help him get back the position for leader, and for her help she would get her answers of who Tasuki is. Of course the two men were greatly surprised because Miaka was supposed to be the prisoner. But they obliged anyways. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

After searching for what seemed like forever. Hotohori began to lose hope. Serenity seeing that look on his face went to him. She knew what that face meant. She felt it before.

Serenity putting her hands on either side of his face she smiled softly and said "Do not lose hope. We find will Lady Miaka." Hotohori surprised at her words but he did feel much better, he couldn't help smiling back at her when she had such a beautiful smile. 

_He has such a beautiful smile. So very dedicated to the one he loves. Such a thing is rare. Hope that Lady Miaka is grateful for his love. _Thought Serenity. Biting back a scowl from remembering that she doesn't have the chance at love. Nuriko looking back at the two he noticed the blond beauty holding his Hotohori face up.

_Grrrrrr! Who does that girl think she is? Holding my Hotohori. We just met and she's fawning over him already!"_ screamed Nuriko in his head. He had, had enough. Walking towards them he 'coughed'. The two turned their heads, saw Nuriko looking peeved, they blushed and backed up from each other. Nuriko was even more pissed, they were blushing. _That means they're attracted to each other. This is NOT good, I'll have to make a plan to get her away from him! _scowled Nuriko.

"By the way Miss, what is your name?" asked Hotohori curiously. She was about to reply but was cut off by rustling in the bushes and voices could be heard. The trio quickly circled the voices when Nuriko grabbed the first person he saw and put them in a headlock. Hotohori put his sword under the next person neck.

"Where is Miaka?!" yelled Hotohori. There was a light tap on his shoulder and he turned around to see the blond holding onto Miaka. Hotohori overjoyed he ran and hugged Miaka. Serenity looked on with curiosity on her face when Miaka gave a different look that what Hotohori gave her.

"Miaka, what happened?" asked Nuriko still holding onto his prisoner which turned out to be Koji. Miaka explained the circumstances and Genrou and Koji were let free.

"So, we're going to help these bandits to fight the other bandits that captured us?" asked the blond. Miaka went to her and gave her a great smile.

"Please?" said Miaka with a puppy dog face. Serenity couldn't help but smile back.

"Hai, Lady Miaka" said the blond. So in they went into the compound to find the magical tessen that belonged to Genrou. Everything was going along fine, until Hotohori cried out. Everyone saw him sweat dropping because another guy had attached himself to him. The worst part was that the guy had hearts in his eyes and he was drooling. Nuriko was about to pound the guy but someone yelled out.

"There they are!" yelled one of bandits. As soon as he yelled that, the whole bandit gang was facing off the little group. 

"Give me the tessen" growled Genrou taking a step forward. Miaka ran forward with a war cry and grabbed the tessen but only got captured instead.

"Miaka!" said the Emperor concerned.

"Baka! She just made herself a hostage!" exclaimed Genrou. The leader just laughed.

"Fight back! Don't you have any loyalties to your old leader?!" screamed Miaka.

"Shuddap you!" said Eiken. Serenity seriously pissed decided to do something about this. Lifting her dress she ran forward. Hotohori seeing something rush by was too late to grab the blond. Genrou just cursed and Nuriko just sighed.

_If he thinks I'm just going to be another hostage he's in for a big surprise_. Thought Serenity smugly.

Eiken just laughed off the girl that was running towards him, thinking that he can handle her also. His breath caught in his throat and he saw the blond jump up and side kicked him in the head.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Serenity was running towards Eiken and she had a plan. First she was going to jump up and strike out with her left foot, hoping to catch the right side of his head. And while he's distracted Miaka should be able to break free and I'll try to grab the tessen. 

"Lady Miaka, DUCK!" shouted the blond.

Speeding up Serenity jumped up and lashed out with her left foot and caught him right on the spot. With the added bonus that he was totally surprised. Miaka ducked in time as she was released she added an elbow to the stomach. Serenity touched down and grabbed the tessen and quickly backed off just like she learned from Haruka.

"Genrou-san catch!" said Serenity throwing the tessen to him. Genrou caught the tessen with ease, but he looked at Serenity in a new light.

"Your turn I believe" said the blond cheerfully. Genrou smiled and pulled out the magic papers.

"My pleasure. Come forth wolves!" shouted Genrou smiling. But he fell forward as the papers changed into sweets and desserts. Getting up he yelled at Miaka.

"What did you do to my wolves?!"

Miaka hiding behind Serenity said that she didn't do it. Serenity smiled down at the girl. Hotohori was totally shocked at what had just happened. His love Miaka was in the clutches of the leader then she was saved by the beautiful blond who had some fighting skills. He was totally unprepared for the surprises. He was beginning to grow some respect for the blond. Wait, he still didn't know her name. In fact no one did right now. And it will stay that way for now.

"What do we do now" asked Miaka. Suddenly someone grabbed the arrow that was flying to Miaka's head. Miaka just aware that she was in danger. Looking at the person she realised that it was...Tamahome.

"That was a cowardly act. If you're going to attack. Use your fists!" and with that Tamahome ran forward and beat the crap out of everyone. Serenity was a bit scared since she did not see the danger that had approached and that some person just saved them. Serenity glanced down at Miaka and was shocked at what she saw. Miaka's face, held unbelief, but deep down happiness. She looked to this man that was currently fighting all of the bandits single handily. After he finished he turn at the sound of his name. Miaka crying ran to the man, but he only disappeared and what was left was paper.

_Lady Miaka and that man are involved. But what about Hotohori? _Thought Serenity glancing at the tall, handsome man. He was angry.

_But about what? Is it because Miaka is grieving for that man that disappeared? _Serenity got out of her thoughts and went over to Miaka and held her tight as she cried on her cloak. Slowly rising, she walked over with Miaka to Genrou and asked for a room. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

That night Miaka stayed with the blond who later found out that her name was Usagi. Serenity learned about everything. Suzaku, the love triangle and the mission to get the seishi. Miaka asked Usagi about herself, but Usagi avoided it by saying that it was late and they should sleep for tomorrow. 

__

It's not that I don't trust her. Well I don't, but I want to. I think this is one of those times when you're post to keep your identity a secret until you know everything is alright. Whoa...the girls would be amazed to see me thinking so logically! SIGH...It's just that I'm not sure where I am or what century I'm in. Plus, how did I get here? I think I should just tell them little as possible. Usagi is what I'll tell them and I'll give my real age...but that's all I can really tell them. For now.

The two laid in bed, talking. About trivial things, until one fell asleep while the other was talking.

Serenity stopped talking when she heard a snore from the brunette. Smiling, she absently realized that what Miaka did was probably something she would do with her friends. 

__

I...guess this place isn't so bad thought Serenity falling asleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Wahahah ish done. At least this chapter is!! He he he! Yeah i wrote it out as soon as i finished the last chapter....but i got stuck at the end and i didnt watch the next episode. I need to refresh my mind... of what happens. So i thought I'll stop it there. I might skip some parts BUT i'll always get the GOOD stuff in.. MUAHAHAHAH...alright...enuff from me. Thanks for reading!!! Review please!!!! *puppy dog face* 


End file.
